


An Unforgettable Friend

by Knightblazer



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/pseuds/Knightblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yomiel reflects on his ten year relationship with Sissel, and what it brought him. (Post-game, spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unforgettable Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic for Ghost Trick that I wrote, originally written on 17th January 2011. Takes place post-game, so spoilers are abound.

It’s funny, really. To think that of all the things that could have stopped my plan for revenge, it was my good old friend; Sissel, the cat who I named in memory of my dead fiancée. My only companion through those ten lonely and painful years, my sole friend who stayed beside me even as both my mind and soul twisted upon themselves. Those ten years, he’s always been there for me when I needed it, doing his best to relieve the excessive loneliness that I feel inside me. Once I’ve always thought that immortality would be sweet and awesome, but now that I’m here all I know is pain and suffering—and no matter how much I try and I want, I can never free myself from these feelings.

Yeah, I know. I know just somewhere down the road, somewhere when I discovered my changing abilities and found out that I could control living beings… I started to twist inside. Warping my own mind and psyche, justifying my own reasons to myself for the sake of the revenge I sought from everyone. Sissel heard it all, of course—I never once thought about hiding secrets from my one and only friend, my one companion who kept by side through all those times.

Maybe that’s how things came to this. Sissel heard it all and felt my pain, and even though he was just a cat he still wanted to help me so much to relieve me of what I felt—so much that when he died (all entirely my fault) and got his own powers, he went all the way with that power and his own might to end up saving me even though he didn’t even have his memory. Even when he couldn’t remember anything at all and doubted himself so much he still went and saved me from the cursed life I would have had, saved me from setting off what would be a terrible and tragic chain of motions which would have claimed so many lives.

Others would have called it irony, or maybe poetic justice (because, really, to be stopped by a cat of all things?). Me, though… I would just say that I was very, very lucky. Lucky to have met Sissel, lucky to have had him as a friend and to have known him in that one night—really, if it wasn’t for him… things would have turned out much more worse, that’s for certain. I would have most likely been stuck in that submarine for all of eternity, letting the loneliness eat inside of me forever and ever with no hope of ever escaping that prison. In a way, that’s a lot worse than dying; at least everything would be over once I’m dead.

Compared to the future I might have had, it really doesn’t seem that all bad to be in this cell. Even if I’ll be here for ten years with little else to do. Considering how I know that things could have turned out instead, this is really the best thing I could have ever imagined—I’m still a normal human being, and I’m still alive, living. Sissel’s (my fiancée that is, not my old friend) still outside, visiting everyday and waiting for me to the day where I’ll be released. And she’s okay with it.

I’m alive. I’m here. And that’s what matters the most.

More importantly though, I wouldn’t have ever been here if it wasn’t for Sissel (my old friend). Though I suppose it’s certain that I’ll never meet him again in this life since we’ll never have met, I’ll still remember him. I’ll remember my good old friend, the one who pulled me out into the darkness and helped me get back to the light. 

So thanks a lot, Sissel. Thanks a bunch; you’re really a good friend… and I’m glad to have met you. Hope you’ll be fine with that detective.

 

…heh, what am I saying? 

I know you will.


End file.
